


My One and Only

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Archery, Best Friends, Caretaking, Childhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exploration, Fencing, First Love, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Main story is platonic, Mikleo is Sorey's everything, Parenthood, Past Lives, Platonic Soulmates, Post-War, Prince Sorey, Princes & Princesses, Promises, Romantic sormik is for a different timeline, Royalty, Sacrifice, Seraphim, Slow Dancing, Training, Trust, and vice versa, artes, sorry for the confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: After many casualties and the humans started losing their ability to see the seraphs, the King and Queen of the kingdom decided to call for a truce. They wanted to live in peace with the seraphim community but in order for that to happen, they needed to gain trust in one another once again.Due to an epidemic that had spread throughout the land during the war, the King and Queen passed before they could properly confront the seraphs. Even worse, they had left behind their only infant son. In their will, they proposed an idea to unite both communities. They ask that one seraph be sent to look after their child. Should the prince grow into a kind and just ruler, and the seraph be treated well among the humans, then both communities would have proven their trust.The seraphs agreed with the rulers' final wishes and sent their youngest seraph, hoping that his youth would match the prince's. They all prayed that one day, the seraph and the prince would bring them all together once again.(P/S: The sormik in the main story is completely platonic. This story deals with more than one timeline, thus the Mikleo/Sorey tag applies to the other timeline)





	

Humans were weak, helpless beings. They envied one another for ridiculous reasons. They craved power and superiority without understanding nor deserving it. Humans were despicable characters wearing different masks just to fit in with the norm.

This was the observation of the young seraph making his way through the crowds of humans. They were watching (or rather listening to) his steps. It was silent except for the curious sounds of young children. Humans with purity in their hearts could see seraphs without even trying. Most of the young ones could see him.

Adults however, varied. Some saw him clearer than others, some couldn’t at all.

As the young seraph walked up the palace stairs and into the palace corridors, he was greeted by the human servants of the late King and Queen.

The rulers of the human kingdom were a kind pair. They could see all the seraphs and managed to bring the war to an end after cutting ties with those who attacked the seraphic community. It saddened both parties when the King and Queen’s death was announced due to the epidemic caused by the dangerous amount of malevolence from the war.

All that was left, was their premature child, born only a month before their passing.

As promised, one of the seraphs was sent to care for and raise the prince. A huge amount of trust from the humans and seraphs were put to the test for this single post-war agreement; the humans letting a seraph look over their prince and the seraphs leaving one of their own in the human community.

The child, although just a few weeks old, was deemed cursed for the demise of the kingdom’s rulers.

But when Mikleo, the chosen water seraph approached the lone cradle in the throne room, he could almost feel a burst of pure energy. Mikleo peeked into the cradle and watched as the baby’s eyes fluttered open.

The baby prince looked him in the eye, seeing all that he was, and smiled. The soft gleeful sounds made by the child melted the water seraph’s heart. He unconsciously reached out for the child and cradled him close, all nasty thoughts about humans were erased from his mind. The baby made more cheerful sounds, moving his hands excitedly. Mikleo couldn’t help but smile and cooing quietly at the prince.

There was a chorus of gasps in the room. Mikleo looked around and knew that he was the reason for the shocked looks. The humans present could all finally see him. At that moment, Mikleo realized that the baby in his arms brought out the purity in his people’s hearts simply by the sound of his happiness.

A strong need to protect the young prince increasingly grew inside Mikleo. He smiled yet again at the infant and said to himself, “I will raise you with all I am.” He lowered his face and nuzzled the baby’s forehead. The prince giggled at the gesture.

Mikleo took an oath that day, an oath to never harm a single human in order to raise the prince, protect his kind and help him and his people to restore their kingdom.

 

* * *

 

The servant at the door knocked politely, “Mikleo, is everything alright?”

“Yes of course. Is something the matter?”

“Well…” there was a squishing sound, “The carpet is being soaked in water.”

“Oh.” Mikleo turned to the door and realised that he had overlooked his water artes. He quickly pulled back the water leaking under the door, “Forgive me. Everything should be alright now.”

“Is the prince safe?”

Mikleo looked up to where Sorey was swimming happily in a puddle of water floating mid-air, “Yes, he’s fine. I’ll finish up soon.”

“We’ll be waiting outside.”

They were still wary of Mikleo supervising the child every second of every day. And really, why shouldn’t they be?

Mikleo had one hand on his hip as he read the same page over and over again. He was trying really hard to adapt to the human ways of raising a child but no matter how many times he tried to teach himself, it was almost impossible to get used to it.

“Why would you put a baby in a tub? That makes no sense. What if they drowned?” Mikleo looked up again at the sound of Sorey splashing the soapy water hugging him gently, “This is much safer. We’ll try the tub tomorrow.”

Of course, they didn’t use the tub at all for many months to come.

As far as Mikleo knew, babies were expert swimmers if given the chance. Swimming resembled the womb and he was proven right when Sorey had no issues with water despite being just a few weeks old.

Sorey had started recognizing people. He reacted happily with those he knew and he would quietly stare at those he didn’t. With Mikleo though, he was the most happiest.

New clean water replaced the soapy one without dropping the prince and it distracted Sorey for a few minutes but when Mikleo caught his attention again, he would swim towards Mikleo, bringing the water puddle with him. Sorey hovered above Mikleo’s head and gurgled incoherently.

Mikleo raised his eyebrows, “You’ll get me wet if you come any closer, Sorey.”

Sorey responded by splashing water to Mikleo’s face and then lunging forward to hug Mikleo’s head. Mikleo ended up semi drowning in his own puddle but he endured for Sorey’s sake. Mikleo was used to being wet anyway. With only his forehead above the puddle surface, Sorey started playing with the glowing gem etched in Mikleo’s circlet. It emitted a soft light when he used his water artes.

Mikleo discovered that Sorey was very fond of it because every time the prince had a chance for close inspection, Sorey would give the gem a wet kiss.

The puddle of water slowly disintegrated as Mikleo caught the prince with a smile, “That’s enough bath time for you.”

After Sorey was clean, Mikleo would gently wipe him dry and cradle him to his room. By the time he had put on some decent clothes and napkin on the baby, Sorey would yawn sleepily.

Mikleo put him on the bed where Sorey was surrounded by pillows for safety purposes. And then Mikleo would create small objects from his water artes. He made all kinds of shapes related to the story he would tell. Mikleo was not familiar with human tales but he was an expert in the histories of seraphs.

As he told stories in his mother tongue and visualized them to Sorey in the form of water artes, the young prince quietened and drifted off for his evening nap.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo watched Sorey crawl about in his room. It was adorable. Mikleo had never met or seen a baby seraph before so he was not at all used to how babies actually were. At first, Mikleo was afraid each time Sorey’s hand was out of coordination and the prince would end up falling back onto the floor. However, not once did the prince cry.

Sorey would pull himself back up and continue crawling around. He was distracted by the strangest thing. Like the small thread that had frayed from the carpet. Or the nearly missed crack in the wall. But Mikleo was very happy. Because every time Sorey looked back to Mikleo who was sitting on the floor, Sorey would get excited with his big round emerald eyes.

“O!” Sorey giggled as he crawled unsteadily fast towards Mikleo.

Mikleo had been teaching Sorey to say his name almost every day but the prince only managed the last syllable for the time being.

As the prince started climbing Mikleo’s knee, the water seraph picked him up to place him on his lap.

“Alright, Sorey, let’s try this again. MIK-LE-O.”

Sorey looked dumbfounded but then he gurgled, “O!”

Mikleo couldn’t help but smile at Sorey’s cuteness, “Not just ‘O’. Mik. Le. O.”

The prince stared at Mikleo’s lips intensely. As though he wanted to imitate the movements.

“Mik-le-o.”

Sorey’s eyes shifted to Mikleo’s. Then he smiled widely and giggled out loud, “MIYO!”

Mikleo could not describe the overwhelming sensation in his chest. Why was Sorey the cutest being he had ever met? Mikleo inhaled deeply to maintain composure and then he hugged the young prince dearly, burying his face in Sorey’s baby fat body. Sorey just continued laughing and trashing around to escape.

Unbeknownst to Mikleo, there were several eavesdropping servants outside who were just as affected as he was by their prince’s purity.

 

* * *

 

Humans were used to routine. Mikleo respected that. But he also knew that humans adapted. Mikleo kept a mental activity change in his head so that the prince would not repeat the same boring routine every day. Bath times differed every day, morning and night activities were sometimes switched and meals were never the same twice a week.

The time Sorey spent sleeping, was the time Mikleo spent studying. He studied human anatomy so that he could monitor Sorey’s baby steps and motor controls. He studied the common ailments human suffered and ways to treat them. He studied human interaction so he could raise Sorey to become a better human for both his people and the seraphs.

It was never written in black and white but Sorey was the one and only human emissary. Mikleo too played a similar role for the seraphs. They were the connectors between the two communities. It was a big task but it didn’t stop Mikleo from treating Sorey like his own.

For a premature baby, Sorey developed surprisingly fast. After just a few years, Sorey was able to differentiate Mikleo’s mother tongue and his own human language. Sorey could tell that Mikleo was different since he only spoke the foreign language with Mikleo. And only showed his true colours when Mikleo was around. He was considered a ‘well-behaved prince’ by his people to which Mikleo scoffed quietly to the side.

Sorey was a responsible child but obedience escaped him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“Sorey!” Mikleo shouted in the forest, “If you don’t come out, I’ll be having your dinner all to myself.”

There was a rustling sound of tree branches behind Mikleo before a small boy jumped out, “Got you!!”

Mikleo expertly turned in the nick of time to catch Sorey in his arms, “No.”

“Awww…” Sorey pouted as Mikleo carried him easily by the stomach, “Can’t you at least pretend to be surprised?”

“I never taught you to lie. Therefore I won’t either.”

“I want meat!”

“We’re having fish.”

“MEAT!!!”

Mikleo lifted Sorey by the armpits so that they were eye-levelled and started their usual dispute, “Meat tomorrow, fish today.”

Sorey crossed his arms and challenged Mikleo’s negotiation-look, “Fish today and then ice-cream.”

That was easy, “Deal.”

Sorey’s face lit up and then it scrunched up again. The young prince exaggerated his thinking face with closed eyes, “This is...a…” Sorey’s eyes flew open as the word came to him, “…compromise!”

Really, he was learning too fast.

Mikleo smiled helplessly, “That’s right.”

“Yay!”

As with all achievements, they bumped their foreheads together with Sorey nuzzling for extra affection. Mikleo happily placed Sorey on his shoulders for the rest of the journey back to the palace. Sorey hugged Mikleo’s head and mindlessly fiddled with his favorite circlet.

 

* * *

 

The thundering storm outside was the worst Sorey could remember. He braved himself but when the lightning’s flash and loud crashing sound erupted close by, Sorey panicked. He stumbled down his bed and out his room.

“Mikleo!” Sorey ran as fast as his feet could carry him, “MIKLEO!!”

Luckily, Sorey ran in the right direction as one of the doors up ahead opened and out came a worried-looking Mikleo.

“Sorey!”

Sorey burst out crying as he ran into Mikleo’s open arms. He didn’t know what he was saying but he didn’t care. He wanted the fear to go away.

Mikleo rubbed circles on Sorey’s back and carried him into the study room he was using earlier. The space was small but it fitted them both. Mikleo loved the single study room as it had no windows and was covered completely by shelves of various knowledgeable books. It wasn’t as impressive as the main library but Mikleo moved a few of his favourites to this particular study room.

The storm could barely be heard from inside such a confined place. Mikleo sat down on the floor and leaned his back onto one of the shelves. When Sorey was reduced to soft sobs, Mikleo pried the child’s arms from around his neck and made Sorey sit on his lap. Sorey still leaned his side on Mikleo’s chest and clutched onto Mikleo’s clothes. Mikleo wiped the dry tear stains from Sorey’s face and started playing with his water artes. He made familiar objects float around Sorey, objects from their favourite seraphic tale.

“ _Do you remember,_ Sorey?” Mikleo asked fondly.

Sorey sniffled but nodded with hazy eyes, “ _The tale of the lone adventurer_ …”

They spoke in Mikleo’s mother tongue only when they were alone. It was their own little secret world that no one could touch. Mikleo narrated the story and changed the objects as the story progressed. Sorey’s grip and body loosened until he was just sitting lazed on Mikleo’s lap, fully immersed in the story. He particularly enjoyed how the small objects seemed to glow from reflecting the illuminating gemstone on Mikleo’s circlet. It always lit up softly when Mikleo used his artes.

When the tale ended, Mikleo caressed Sorey’s cheek, “Are you still afraid of the storm, Sorey?”

Sorey shook his head bravely.

Mikleo was proud of him but at the same time, he felt slightly guilty. He taught Sorey to be brave but he didn’t teach him that being afraid or crying was not weakness.

“It’s okay to be afraid sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But as a prince,” Mikleo lifted Sorey with him as he stood up, “You mustn’t let your people see your tears. Your sadness will sadden them. That is why you must be strong.”

Sorey had a look of determination in his eyes. He gave Mikleo a curt nod and then asked, “But… is it okay if I show them to you?”

“I’d be honoured.” Mikleo only smiled gently. Sorey smiled back. They both bowed their heads slightly to nuzzle their foreheads together, “I’ll always be there for you.”

The storm had subsided by the time Mikleo returned Sorey to his own room. He would make sure that Sorey slept a little longer the next morning to catch up on his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo had just snuck out from the room of his sleeping prince. Sorey usually slept for an hour. It was hopefully enough time for Mikleo to quickly go over the mountains to the lake that supplied water to the kingdom. Every month or two, Mikleo would purify the water in the lake to ensure that everyone had access to clean water. And he was long overdue already.

More attention was needed during Sorey’s childhood as he was clingier than usual. Mikleo debated bringing Sorey with him but that would be considered kidnapping by the laws of the humans. So once he put Sorey down for his nap, Mikleo got dressed, packed some essentials and went off on his own.

“Please look after him for me,” Mikleo advised a few female servants, “If he arouses awake, give him the dessert I prepared in the pantry and make a viable excuse for me. I won’t take any longer than an hour.”

It wasn’t the first time the humans needed to look after Sorey without Mikleo. Usually Sorey would still be asleep when Mikleo came back. But that day, Mikleo had an odd feeling in his heart.

His intuition was right. When he returned, the palace was in disarray.

“What happened?” Mikleo asked worriedly.

All at once, those who heard his question replied, “The prince is missing!”

One of the servants approached him to show him a rope, “This was dangling outside his window when we entered. We’ve been looking everywhere in the palace and a search party has been dispatched into the forest but there hasn’t been any news.”

Mikleo took the rope and gripped it. He felt Sorey’s emotions, determination and strength…. to chase after Mikleo. The water seraph’s eyes widened. Sorey had left the palace to go after him. He probably woke up to see Mikleo walking up the mountains. The pathway was fairly visible from his room. Immediately, Mikleo dropped everything he had, and ran towards the mountains again.

He didn’t see nor feel Sorey earlier on his way back. That would mean Sorey had strayed far from the path.

 _‘Please be safe…!’_ Mikleo begged.

He swung his arm to cast a water spell; sending parts of himself into small water orbs to find Sorey. It was similar to cloning himself, allowing him to see from each water orb. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for him to find Sorey.

Without hesitation, Mikleo used another spell to transport himself to where Sorey was.

“SOREY!” Mikleo shouted.

The panic inside Mikleo ceased the moment he saw what was standing before him.

He knew of the legend, but he had never seen it up close. Sorey was lying unconscious on the forest floor with a creature sheltering him using its large scarlet wings.

**“You have quite a handful under your care, young seraph.”**

Mikleo calmed himself, knowing that the creature was not a hostile threat, “Yes he is. I was careless today.”

The creature craned its neck, **“Your carelessness is not the reason for his own mistakes.”** It caressed Sorey’s face with the tip of its wing, **“The purity of his intention is almost laughable. You have raised him well.”**

Mikleo simply bowed his appreciation.

The creature spread its magnificent wings, preparing to take flight, **“I urge you to not leave his side if you do not want him to encounter any dangers.”**

“I understand.”

The creature left with grace, flying out of sight in the form of a blazing light. Just then, Sorey groaned as he woke up.

Mikleo rushed to his side, “Sorey!”

Sorey rolled over with a sleepy look in his eyes. Once he saw Mikleo, he perked up, “Mikleo!”

Mikleo hugged Sorey and sighed, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“The bird was right…” Sorey said sadly.

“The bird?” Mikleo pretended not to know. He wanted Sorey to tell him everything.

“Yeah a bird! I was climbing this tree to see where you went but I fell and my leg really hurt. And then this big bird came and talked to me! It cried on my leg so I patted its head. Then it called me a stupid prince for making everyone worry about me.” Sorey pouted, “I just wanted to follow you, not make you worry… I’m sorry, Mikleo.”

How could Mikleo scold him when he made that face? Mikleo just smiled and took out the few leaves stuck in Sorey’s hair, “Does your leg still hurt?”

“Nope! I think the bird healed it. And the bird told me to wait for you so I did. Do all birds talk?” Sorey rubbed his hands in his pockets, “Oh! And I played with these before I think I fell asleep.”

“Feathers?”

“Yeah! It was from the bird! The bird was really nice to me.”

“I’m glad.” Mikleo gestured Sorey to keep the feathers. It was a blessing from the majestic creature that rarely showed itself to the world. Sorey was very special to have been blessed by its presence. And yet Sorey had no idea what he had encountered.  

The ‘phoenix’ as referred to by the humans, was a creature that symbolized a new era and by meeting Sorey personally, it was possible that Sorey was the virtuous leader appointed by the laws of nature. Even Mikleo believed that Sorey would be able to lead his people and everyone else to unity and peace.

And until that day came, Mikleo would silently watch over him.

When they returned safely, everyone in the palace rushed to Sorey who was carried by Mikleo. The prince only laughed sheepishly and hugged Mikleo tighter, “I won’t run away anymore but you have to let me follow Mikleo!”

Mikleo was about to object since he hadn’t had the time to explain to Sorey about normal human laws regarding kidnapping but… everyone’s comments silenced him.

“Of course you can, young prince!”

“We’re quite surprised Mikleo was alright with leaving you behind!”

“Mikleo can barely have you out of his sight without asking us where you are all the time.”

“We would never separate you two out of choice.”

And that was how Mikleo eventually agreed to bring Sorey everywhere with him.

 

* * *

 

The small study room that was Mikleo’s favorite ended up becoming Sorey’s favorite too. The seraph opened the door and crossed his arms, “Sorey. Why did you refuse another bath from the ladies?”

“Just one more page!” Sorey argued without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

The prince had taken a liking to reading after he caught Mikleo reading privately more than twice. Books bored a few humans but it was the opposite for Sorey. He was not only a fast reader but he was also captivated by the seemingly endless contents of thick books.

“What if _I_ gave you a bath? Would you stop reading for a while?”

Mikleo would not deny that he was caught bathing Sorey in puddles of water and it caused a huge ruckus in the palace. Eventually, bath time was taken care of by the lady servants of the palace. It had been more than a few years since Mikleo bathed Sorey personally.

At the offer, Sorey immediately placed his book mark in the book, closed it and rushed to Mikleo, “Yes yes yes!”

Mikleo held Sorey by the hand and they walked together to the bathroom. He convinced the maids that he would not make puddles and that he would bathe Sorey properly in the provided facilities. Sorey was tall enough to bathe in the large adult bath tub and he loved it so it didn’t take much to assure the ladies.

Sorey happily stripped himself in the bathroom and jumped into the filled bath tub. He looked back to Mikleo and splashed the water, “Come on Mikleo!”

“My job is to bathe you, Sorey. Not join you.” Mikleo rolled up his sleeves.

“Awww… But no one ever bathes with me…”

“That’s the point.”

“Pleeeaassee?”

Mikleo will never admit that he had a soft spot for Sorey’s pouty face. Following human traditions, Mikleo undressed and climbed into the bath tub.

“Yay!!”

Mikleo reached outside the tub and squeezed the top-to-toe cleanser into the palm of his hand, “Alright, come here.”

“No.” Sorey playfully said as he swam away to the other side of the bath tub. It really was too big for him. Having none of his childish antics, Mikleo’s gem glowed as he pulled Sorey towards him using the water.

“Have you forgotten what I am, Sorey?”

“Hey! No fair!!” Sorey futilely tried to force his way out but he ended up laughing anyway when Mikleo pulled him in a wave like manner, “Woah!”

In Mikleo’s arm, Sorey obediently allowed Mikleo to lather his hair.

“My turn! My turn!”

Mikleo was confused at first but then he understood from how Sorey gestured him to bend down. It was the first time Mikleo ever had his hair lathered by a child. Sorey’s small hands were ticklish too.

Sorey’s fingers paused when they brushed Mikleo’s circlet. He stared at it intently.

“What’s the matter, Sorey?”

“You always wear it everywhere. What is it?”

“…” Mikleo pushed back his fringe and easily took off his circlet for Sorey to see, “This is an ancient headwear found in the dark ruins of the mountains in the East.”

Sorey’s pupils dilated with fascination and curiosity, “Woooah… Can I get one too?”

Mikleo playfully placed his circlet on Sorey but Sorey pushed it away, “This is yours!”

“If you want your own, then we might have to go ruin hunting.” shrugged the water seraph.

The prince froze at Mikleo’s words. When Mikleo smiled slowly, Sorey knew that Mikleo was absolutely serious.

Sorey crowded Mikleo, “Really? REALLY? We can go? Can we go please?”

“If you take your baths on time for the coming week, I’ll take you there.”

The only response Mikleo got was a big warm hug from the young prince. And he hugged him back just as tightly. Mikleo didn’t like confining Sorey in the palace. The last incident was proof enough that the prince wanted to venture out. And if Mikleo was by his side, no harm should come to Sorey as long as Mikleo could help it.

 

* * *

 

“Mikleo, the red circle hates me!”

Mikleo sighed yet again as he picked up another fallen arrow, “No it doesn’t Sorey. It doesn’t even have any feelings.”

Sorey pouted with crossed arms, “Then why can’t I hit it like you do?!”

“It was only your third time trying. You can’t always get it right.”

Children were impatient. Mikleo had read that in the books and he had solid proof right in front of him.

“Okay, I’ll do it with you this time. How’s that sound?”

Sorey suddenly wasn’t frowning anymore.

Mikleo knelt down beside Sorey to match his height, “Show me how you pull.”

It was an impressively good stance for a child but Mikleo tweaked a little of Sorey’s arm position and his torso, “Good. Now relax, remember how I positioned you and pull again.”

This time, Sorey’s stance was absolutely perfect. He had always been a fast learner.

Mikleo handed the prince an arrow, “You got the stance down. Now use it with this arrow and pull the string harder if you want it to reach the tree.”

Sorey nodded enthusiastically. He relaxed his bow and took the arrow from Mikleo. Sorey inhaled and then tried again. Mikleo noted that Sorey held the fletching well and he pulled with all his might. Sorey released his fingers and watched the arrow fly.

It hit the marked tree of course, but it was nowhere near the target.

Sorey’s dejected face made Mikleo hurriedly passed him the next arrow, “You shouldn’t be discouraged. That was an amazing shot for a child.”

The earnest words reached Sorey and the prince smiled bashfully as he took the next arrow.

“I’ll teach you to aim now.” Mikleo got up and shifted his position to be as close as possible to Sorey so that he could see the most accurate trajectory to the target.

“Pull the string. I’ll do the aiming.”

Sorey did as he was told and he held his breath as Mikleo guided his bow with him, “Look closely at what I’m aiming. Remember to exhale slowly before you release. Trust your instincts.”

When Mikleo released the bow, Sorey released the breath he was holding slowly and let the fletching go. Sorey went rigid when his arrow hit right in the middle of the target. The growing happiness inside him was an emotion he shared with Mikleo who was every bit excited as Sorey was.

“Sorey, you did it!”

“I did it! I did it!”

Mikleo carried Sorey and hugged him, “I’m so proud of you.”

They weren’t sure when it started but it was the most natural thing to lean their foreheads together.

“You get to choose dinner tonight.”

Sorey gasped exaggeratedly, “MEAT!!”

Mikleo picked up the bow and started walking back to the palace while still carrying Sorey. It was like a reward from Mikleo, “Meat it is then.”

“AND ICE CREAM!”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Sorey giggled and held onto Mikleo’s neck. He looked back to the target on the tree that he had hit. His arrow was proudly jotting out of the tree bark. Sorey smiled to himself. One day, he wanted to be the best at everything.

And in time, there were more targets in the forest behind the palace walls. All of which were marked in the center dozens of times by a skillful prince.  

 

 

 


End file.
